


death by high school musical 3

by matsubroka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, i wrote this after my own hsm marathon and im dead inside, this is fuckin cRACK, yalll odnt know this yet but this shit is all i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsubroka/pseuds/matsubroka
Summary: drunk toddlers c ry over high school musical





	

all in all it seemed to be a fucking clusterfuck of a night already. the vodka kageyama opened was gone a while ago but he remembered bringing a t leAST 3 of them. at least 3. that means he was probably shitfaced but... he was having fun and he wasnt about to stop now

 

the first year *wacka flocka voice* SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD were chillin watching a hsm marathon like everyone does on a saturday at like about hhhhhmmmm3 am

 

the child who actually suggested watching high school musical was tsukishima.. the tall child..., which made everyone slightly uncomfortable bc they assumed tsukishima was a kid who sat alone in his basement for his whole childhood and did nothing and had no friends. they decided that the story wouldn't change, but tsuccishima wouldve somheow managed to watch high school musical in that time.

 

I mean I've ne ver talked to enybody who hasn't seen hsm the fcuk if wrong with yall

 

yamaguchi cringed when he heard the words high school musical, but kageyama, oh kageyama........ he was ready to S cream. 

 

high school musical was his LIFE. he prayed to troy bolton every night. Troy gave him his gay crisis at  the tender age of seventh grade probably 

 

the only reason tsukishimi and kageyama even talked to each other was because they were both in love with high school musical and troy bolton. .. theyve probably fucked thinking about troy tbh

 

.... anyways

 

hinata didn't have any fucking idea what high school musical was so kageyama fuckig shoved his arm down his throat and made him watch 

 

besides tsukishima and kageyama doing an impromptu dance to bop to the top the first movie was great as always. hinata might have cried when Troy and Gabriella sang breaking free but come on who didn't honestly 

 

kagyeman also got up and danced to the ending... so did little orang man

 

"WE'Re ALL IN THIS TOGETHER"

he accidentally hit yamgucci in the face but played it off as a dab

 

now the second movie is where it gets intense. since kagyama (and every other sensible person in the world) knows that hsm 2 was OBVIOUSLY the best one, tsukiyama decided to open his big fat ugly mouth and say that hsm 3 was the best 

 

he was Wrong

 

also he cried during gotta go my own way while hinata sang gabriellas part and kaggy b raps sang troys part 

 

"WHAT AHOIT US, WHAT ABUOT EVERYTHING WEVE BEEN THROUGH" he sandg soulfuly

 

"AND WHAT ANOUT TRUST"

 

"YOU KNOW I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOOOOUU"

 

"AND WHAT ABOUT MEEEE"

 

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO  DOOOO"

 

"I GOTTA LEAVE BUT ILL MISS YOOOOU"

 

yamagushi was shed ing tears.. it was so sad. 

g abrIELLA WHYD YOU HAVE TO GO YOUR OWN WAY.       WHY DID U H AVW TO DO THAT

 

kagyam was able to sing bet on it perfectly and it turned into a beautful duet when dino man joined in

 

"BET ON IT BET ON IT BET ON IT BET ON IT.. I WANNA MAKE IT RIGHT THAT IS THE WAY TO TURN MY LIFE AROUND TODAY IS THAT DAY AM I THE TYPE OF GUY WHO SEEMS KINDA GAY SAY BET ON IT BET ON IT YOU CAN BET ON ME"

 

yamkeg and dino man were out of breath... but kage realized he was in love at that very moment..... only the person able to perfectly sing a BET ON IT duet was his true soulmate

 

"full homo" he said as he tenderly kissed the stegosaurus. 

 

tsukki couldn't say he didn't want a romance with a fellow hsm fan.. he was not dissapointwd 

 

they also sobbed while u are the music in me played but again w ho the fuck didn't 

 

when the third movie turned on... and troy bolton was there in his uniform.. and now or never started playing....... the hype was unreal

 

It was now about hmmmmmmmmm fuck o'clock and this song.... could create real true life lasting memories 

 

"sixteen...... sixteen... s ixteen.... SIXTEEN"

 

"SIXTEEN MINUTES LEFT GET READY GAME ON"

 

"I'm officially makng this our new team song for the bird game I want t ihs playing in the bakc of our games" spoke yams and gucci 

 

"t hsi is going t o play before every fucking game. I will not accept anythign els,"

 

tsukiyama and kag nodded behidnhim... they had already planned to play t his song at their weddign

 

"THE WAY WE PLAY TONIHGR IS WHAT WE LEAVE BEHIND IT ALL COMES FDOWN TO RIGHT NOW ITS UP TO US SO WHAT ARE WE GONNA BE GONNA BE A T E A M TEAM. WE GOTTA WORK IT OUT TURN IT ON COMW ON"

 

all four of the drunk children were standing up and screamign. this song brought out true emotion 

 

"THIS IS OUR LAST TIME TO GET IT RIGHT THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE TO MAKE IT ALL NIGHT THIS IS OUR LAST GAWM SO MAKE IT COUNT ITS N OW OR NE EVER"

 

as the song came to a cl se.. kagmeya was crying..... so was everybody else... true emotion

 

kegman had to excuse himself...... he was so full of emotion

 

Gucci had finally admitted to himself that hsm wasn't as bad as he remembered.. 

 

 

It was fucking legendary

 

 

Troy Boltron was a LEGEND

 

 

 

 

the unexpected part came when Troy and Chad sang the boys are back because..... Yama and Yama (who are the Dynamic Duo but nobody acknowledges it smhsmhsmh) stood up to reenact it. 

 

twas truly a great song. one of the best. truly. a legend. the whole movie was a legend

 

 

  keg decided he wanted more alcohol and left for a bit...... but he would 

 

be back

 

hintas favorite was chad and personally he felt that they should've centered more of the story around him because he was such a complex character and he believed that they should've gone more in depth with his relationship (friendship? Or something      Mo re??) with Ryan instead of just I Don't Dance and then completely ignoring Ryan's character development in hsm 3 truly that was the big point that they missed and hinata was fairly dissapointwd. 

 

kegstand came back just as the play was starting with more vodka and some baileys which everybody appreciated but... it was all for him..... he was lowkey an alchololic and nobody knew how to address it they would have to have an intervention soon

 

 

..........carrying on

 

now sharpay was tsukishitmas favorite.... and when she roasted tiara gold... BO I

 

TSUKIHSIMA STOOD UP AND CLAPPED. H E WAS FUCKING C LAPPING.   SHARPAY FUCKING            KIL HER

 

 

they all stod up and. Fucking clapped when the play ended.... it was so emotioanl at 5 in the fucking morning I hate myself right now

 

when.......... when troy made his graduation speech............ mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmallofthemcried

 

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL WHO SAID WE HAVE TO LET IT GO ITS THE BEST PART OF ALL WE KNOW STEF I. NTO THE FUTURE 

 

 

BUT HOLD ONTO THE HIGH. SCHOOL. MUSICAL

 

because once a wildcat.. always a wildcat

 

kegman said that before their game the next week and he was forced to square up andcatch guccis hands

**Author's Note:**

> shinji ikari reminds me of troy bolton


End file.
